


Stage Door - smut epilogue

by Elopez7228



Series: Reylo smut fest ficlets - français [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Burn This AU, F/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228
Summary: Ceci est l'épilogue de la mini-fic "stage door".La fic d'origine est rated G et s'achève sur un doux baiser.Bon. A la demande générale de moi-même, j'ajoute un chapitre de HOT SMUT parce que bordel, j'ai besoin qu'ils s'arrachent leurs fringues.ça peut donc se lire comme le chapitre 9 de la fic "stage door".Ou se lire tout seul comme un one-shot de porn, mais dans ce cas j'avoue qu'il n'y a clairement pas de plot. Genre vraiment pas.





	Stage Door - smut epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stage door (français)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830010) by [Elopez7228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228). 

Rey ne vit même pas où la menait la voiture de Ben Solo. La portière avait claqué sur elle et elle s’était retrouvée sur la banquette arrière d’un énorme SUV conduit par un homme en costume noir.

Elle avait regardé autour d’elle, comme pour retrouver ses esprits, et n’avait trouvé que la bouche de Ben.

Des baisers gourmands, affamés, ses mains sur sa taille. Il picorait sa bouche, les yeux clos, un sourire aux commissures des lèvres. Baiser. Baiser. Baiser.

Elle sourit, tenta de parler, tenta de le repousser doucement, mais la bouche de Ben se referma sur la sienne et Rey, vaincue, se laissa aller.

Il avait l’haleine fraîche, une saveur de tic-tac menthe, et une langue enthousiaste qui la cherchait, dans sa bouche. Un gémissement échappa à la jeune fille. Elle avait chaud, le souffle court. Son corps réclamait qu’il la touche, elle sentait le sang bouillir dans ses veines, descendre entre ses jambes, s’enflammer. 

Souriant sous ses caresses, Rey leva les mains et glissa les doigts dans les cheveux de jais du jeune acteur. Cette chevelure dense, souple, cette chevelure incroyable qui faisait l’objet d’un compte instagram spécifique “Ben Solo Hair watch”. Et elle avait les doigts dedans, elle. Rey Jackson.

– Oh Ben, parvint-elle à articuler, alors que la bouche avide de l’acteur glissait sur son cou.

– Hmm ?

– Ben. Pourquoi moi ?

Il cessa ses baisers, releva les yeux. Il avait des yeux magnifiques, noirs et brillants. Ses pommettes étaient roses, son souffle court. 

– Tu crois au coup de foudre ?

– Je suis bien obligée… regarde nous.

– J’ai pensé à toi toute la semaine, dit Ben, c’était… enivrant. Je crois que mon assistant va péter un câble.

– A cause de moi ?

– A cause du marketing. Je suis sensé avoir une relation avec Kaydel Connix, tu te souviens ? Personne n’avait prévu la fille lumineuse de la stage door.

– Est-ce que tu vas avoir des ennuis ?  
– Certainement. Mais je prends le risque.

Et sans laisser à Rey le temps de répondre, il la fit basculer sur la banquette. Elle ronronna sous ses baisers, émue aux larmes de pouvoir toucher, enfin, Ben Solo.

Une main immense, la main de Ben –elle eut un frisson à cette idée– descendit sur son ventre, sous son nombril, sur son pubis, et à geste doux, frotta son sexe à travers le jean qu’elle portait. Rey fut secouée d’un frisson qui lui donna la chair de poule. Elle bascula le bassin pour lui laisser accès, repliant les genoux, et soudain prise d’audace, tira des deux mains sur la chemise de Ben pour l’arracher à sa ceinture et posa les doigts sur son ventre. 

Mon Dieu. 

Elle allait se réveiller.

Elle avait déjà fait ce rêve, où il lui faisait l’amour dans une voiture, elle avait probablement joui sur ses doigts à cette seule idée. Et là, elle y était pour de vrai.

C’était impossible.

La voiture s’arrêta et Ben releva la tête.

– Tu montes chez moi ? demanda-t-il

– Oh que oui, souffla Rey en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Il s’extirpa du véhicule, salua poliment le chauffeur qui lui souhaita une “bonne soirée” avec un sourire en coin, et fit signe à Rey de le rejoindre.

C’était une rue propre et calme de Brooklyn Heights, plantée d’arbres, aux maisons d’un luxe discret.

Ben tira Rey par la main, et ils grimpèrent ensemble la volée de marches menant à la porte. Elle s’ouvrit avec un code et ils pénétrèrent à l’intérieur.

C’était vaste, et propre. Un escalier montait à l’étage et à gauche, le vestibule s’ouvrait sur un vaste séjour. 

– Tu veux… boire quelque chose ? proposa l’acteur, visiblement intimidé.

– Après. Répondit Rey.

Elle avait les yeux brillants, la bouche sèche.

– Après quoi ?

– Mon Dieu embrasse moi avant que je ne me réveille !

Et disant ces mots, elle s’approcha de lui, glissa de nouveau les mains sous sa chemise, enfonça ses doigts dans la chair tendre de ses hanches. Il se pencha pour l’embrasser, leurs langues s’entremêlèrent tandis que les mains de ben glissaient derrière la nuque de Rey, défaisaient son chignon. Une cascade de cheveux brun tomba bientôt sur ses épaules, mais Ben n’eut pas le temps de l’admirer. Rey le repoussait, sans relâcher sa bouche, en direction du canapé. 

Il sourit, la saisit par les fesses, et la souleva contre lui. Rey croisa les jambes autour de sa taille, les bras serrées derrière sa nuque. Il la transporta ainsi dans ses bras, ne relâchant pas même sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle, et ensemble ils basculèrent sur le canapé de cuir. 

Allongée sur le dos, Rey croisa les bras sous son t-shirt et le passa par dessus sa tête, dévoilant un soutien gorge de dentelle blanche. 

C’était comme un appel et Ben se pencha sur elle, embrassant ses tétons à travers le satin. Elle se cambra et gémit, alors que la langue de Ben descendait sous ses seins, glissait sur son nombril, se heurtait à la ceinture de son jean. Il recula pour lui ôter ses baskets, puis comme Rey dézippait le jean, il tira sur les ourlets des chevilles pour faire glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes. Elle fut bientôt nue devant lui, en culotte multicolore… 

Ses sous-vêtements n’étaient ni sexy, ni assortis. Ben sourit.

– Tu es parfaite.

Et disant ces mots, il s’allongea entre les cuisses de la jeune fille, glissant les mains sous ses fesses. 

Rey rejeta la tête en arrière. S’il l’embrassait LÀ, elle allait crier.

Elle cria.

La bouche de Ben embrassait l’intérieur de ses cuisses, s’approchait de son centre brûlant, à travers le coton de la culotte. Elle était trempée, déjà. Le parfum acide de son excitation fit frisonner le jeune homme. Il voulait la goûter. Alors il donna un coup de langue,par dessus le coton, et Rey poussa un feulement de chatte. Elle se tortilla, se débattit, pour ôter la culotte, mais Ben l’en empêcha. Du bout des doigts, il tira sur l’élastique et fit glisser le vêtement jusqu’aux genoux de la jeune fille. Alors, repoussant ses cuisses sur son ventre, il passa la tête dessus et fit glisser la langue, de bas en haut, du vagin jusqu’au clitoris.

– Oh FUCK, BEN ! S’écria Rey, secouée d’un frisson.

Il sourit et recommença, explorant les plis tendres du bout de la langue. Rey parvint à se débarrasser de la culotte qui lui serrait les genoux et écarta les cuisses, saisissant à deux mains les cheveux de son amant. 

Elle était en feu.

Son clitoris était brûlant, irradiant sous les coups de langue. 

Son bassin ondulait sans qu’elle ne parvienne à maîtriser ses gestes.

Elle aurait pu jouir en quelques secondes, le corps à vif, la tête rejetée en arrière, les jambes remontées aussi haut que possible, agonisant de plaisir sous les caresses buccales de son amant… mais il savait s’y prendre pour l’amener au bord du gouffre et ralentir, juste ce qu’il fallait, pour l’empêcher de basculer.

Rey sentait ses joues brûler. Des vagues de chaleur enflammaient ses tempes, ses seins, ses cuisses, alors que des deux mains, elle accompagnait le mouvement contre son sexe, l’encourageait à appuyer ici-

– Oh OUI ! ICI ! ça vient ! Ben, je -

Sa voix se perdit, transformée en un cri guttural alors que son clitoris implosait sous la succion ; elle perdit conscience, transportée par une vague électrique et chaude qui secoua sa chair et sa peau, crispant jusqu’à ses orteils, faisant rouler les yeux dans ses paupières. L’orgasme déferla, en plusieurs fois, et elle cria son plaisir, peinant à reprendre son souffle.

Ben revint contre elle, les lèvres luisantes, les yeux rieurs. 

Il l’embrassa voluptueusement, mêlant salive et cyprine et Rey ne put s’empêcher d’observer :

– Tu sens le sexe.

– Le tien. C’est ton odeur.

– Je sais. Je trouve ça sexy. 

Elle lui rendit son baiser, glissa les mains sous sa chemise :

– Tu portes trop de vêtements.

En effet, il était tout habillé.

Il retira sa chemise et Rey écarquilla les yeux devant son torse nu. Elle l’avait déjà vu, dans ses films, elle connaissait par cœur la ligne de ses pectoraux et abdominaux, l’emplacement de ses grains de beauté et pourtant, le contempler de ses yeux, de ses doigts, avait quelque chose d'irréel.

– Je ne sais pas si je vais m’habituer… souffla-t-elle.

– Alors ne t’habitue pas. J’aime comme tu me regardes.

Elle l’embrassa encore. Il sentait le sexe, son menton était mouillé, et Rey sentit des larmes de bonheur picoter sous ses paupières.

– Enlève le bas, ordonna-t-elle.

Il s’exécuta, retirant ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son jean. Il portait un boxer noir qui ne dissimulait rien de son érection.

Mon Dieu. Combien de fois avait-elle joui sur ses doigts en imaginant cette érection ? Combien de femmes dans le monde tueraient pour être à sa place à cet instant ?

Avec douceur, elle posa sa paume à plat sur le sexe tendu qui étirait la toile. Elle se mordillait la lèvre. Ben sourit.

– Capotes ? demanda Rey.

– Euh… dans la salle de bain. En haut.

– Alors on monte.

Il leur fallut beaucoup trop de temps pour atteindre l’étage, s’arrêtant sur chaque marche pour s’embrasser, pour se toucher. Ben retira le soutien-gorge de Rey et laissa échapper un gémissement de bonheur devant les pointes de ses petits seins, qui se dressèrent sous sa langue. Comme elle s’accrochait à ses épaules, il la souleva de nouveau sous les fesses et la porta jusqu’en haut, dans sa chambre. La danse de leurs bassins frottait leurs deux sexes à travers le tissu du boxer, qui fut bientôt tâché de leurs sucs respectifs. La porte de la chambre fut ouverte d’un coup d’épaule, Rey jetée sur le lit.

Ben disparut quelques instants dans la salle de bain, en revint avec une poignée de préservatifs dans la main. Il déchira l’emballage du premier, s’agenouillant sur le lit entre les cuisses de la jolie brune. Mais elle ne le laissa pas faire, et se retourna pour lui ôter son boxer avec les dents et engloutit entre ses lèvres le pénis qui en jaillit. 

Il était raide et brûlant, violacé à l’extrémité, si large qu’elle ne pouvait pas entièrement refermer son poing, et elle le suça avec délice, avec passion, avec vénération. Les râles de Ben Solo, à sa merci, affolaient ses sens. Ses mains dans ses cheveux, à lui faire presque mal, l’excitaient encore davantage.

– Rey, Rey stop. 

Elle releva la tête, relâcha son sexe avec un “pop” sonore.

– Rey, j’ai trop envie de toi. Allonge toi.

Elle sourit, s’essuya la bouche du dos de la main, et recula sur les coudes pour prendre place plus haut, entre les oreillers. 

Ben enfila le préservatif d’un geste expert et prenant appui sur un bras, par dessus l’épaule de Rey, vint positionner son sexe entre ses jambes.

Elle frémit en sentant le gland presser contre son vagin, et bascula le bassin pour l’aider à entrer.

Mais il ne bougeait pas.

Rey noua les bras autour de sa nuque, l’embrassa tendrement :

– Baise moi, Ben solo, murmura-t-elle. Fais moi crier.

Alors il la pénétra. Elle était si prête, si trempée pour lui, qu’il glissa en elle d’un coup, profondément, lui ôtant l’air des poumons en un long soupir d’extase. Elle remonta les cuisses pour qu’il vienne plus profondément encore, fusionnés, unis, peau à peau, et donna un coup de bassin pour l’inciter à bouger.

Il recula alors, se retirant presque entièrement, puis revint, jusqu’au fond, avant d’entamer un mouvement d’ample va-et-vient.

Jamais de sa vie Ben ne s’était senti aussi bien avec une femme. Elle était ouverte, offerte, elle adorait ça, elle ne semblait pas se laisser de ses baisers, lui dévorait la bouche, accompagnait ses coups de reins, paraissait transportée de plaisir.

Lui même avait cru jouir dans la bouche de Rey, un peu plus tôt, et s’était retenu avec grande difficulté. Il voulait lui faire l’amour. Il ne voulait pas éjaculer trop tôt. Il voulait la posséder, l’aimer, l’adorer telle une déesse. Ce qu’elle était ; une déesse. Rey la lumineuse, dont le corps s’unifiait au sien avec un tel naturel, une telle évidence. Appuyé sur un coude, une main sous les reins de la jeune femme, il allait et venait en elle, front contre front, bouche contre bouche, en sueur, la peau frémissante.

Combien de temps dura cette étreinte ? Ils n’avaient l’un pour l’autre que tendresse et mots d’amour, attentifs à leurs sensations, au plaisir qui montait et refluait, plus haut, plus fort, embrasant leurs corps enlacés.

Ben sentit Rey écarter les cuisses, changer subtilement d’angle. Elle crispa ses abdos, ses muscles, il sentit son sexe se resserrer contre le sien, et soudain, elle bascula.

Rey rejeta sa tête en arrière, transportée par un orgasme qui fit trembler ses cuisses et ses lèvres, et son corps entier se raidit contre lui, contre sa verge, fourreau frissonnant qui l’entraîna dans la jouissance. Les yeux de Ben roulèrent sous ses paupières alors qu’il jouissait à son tour en elle, profondément, entièrement, voluptueusement.

Il retomba sur Rey, le souffle court, la peau trempée de sueur, les cheveux collés sur le front, et l’embrassa avec passion.

– Holly fuck, dit-il.

– Fuck yeah. Répondit Rey en souriant.

Lentement, Ben se retira et ôta le préservatif.

Il ne débandait pas.

– Tu restes dormir ici de soir ? dit timidement Ben. 

– Je reste ce soir, mais je ne compte pas dormir. Ça te va ?

– Merveilleusement. Souffla Ben contre sa bouche.

Et tout en lui rendant son baiser, Rey songea que désormais, elle n’aurait plus besoin des posters sur ses murs.

The end


End file.
